Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Azure Kite (蒼炎のカイト) is one of the Three Azure Knights. He has also been called Tri-Edge. Online Appearance Azure Kite resembles a “lanky” version of the previous protagonist, Kite. Though similar in appearance, his features are very distinct, shown by numerous stitches throughout the clothing, a wider strap over the shoulder, three bands across the neck, slight color alterations, and a unique symbol located on his hat. In addition to his physical structure, Azure Kite also possesses his own version of the Twilight Bracelet, as well as a barrier of flames that appear upon his arrival. Aside from appearing as a ball of light, he also wields a pair of triple edged blades, two other attributes separating him from his counterpart. Matching qualities between the two are certain clothing, class, and the tattoos located on each side of his face Naming Azure Kite's name has changed several times during the course of the .hack//G.U. games and can be a source of confusion for players. Azure Kite is initially referred to in the story as "Tri-Edge", and although inaccurate this name is still sometimes used to refer to him. His PC name defaults to Kite in battle, but will appear as whatever the player named Kite in the .hack games if that data has been imported. In Japanese, the character itself is referred to as Kite of the Azure Flame (蒼炎のカイト) in Japanese, and rendered as Azure Kite in English in the bilingual credits. In the American release of Rebirth, this was rendered in a wallpaper and defaulted in the credits as Azure Flame Kite. In the American releases of the later games, his name is shortened back to Azure Kite. Personality Silent Azure Flame remains quiet throughout the majority of the series, leaving his voice expressed only through short breaths. Due to the ideal he does not share his thoughts it is questionable how much knowledge he withholds. Regardless he does appear tactical to some matter prepared to attack when endangered, the ability to distinguish targets, and possibly alteration of battle tactics after failed attempts. Like the previous protagonist, he withholds a certain determination, or in most cases a strict focus on key objectives. Aside from his focus, he possesses certain skill with the bracelet, giving him the ability to repair data in the system. Upon receiving him as a party member in the games, it is revealed that he withholds traits similar to the original Kite, as well as his own personal views on the matter, as the rest of the knights. As a bonus, he yells the words “Data Drain” during the ending credits of the games’ marriage parody. In addition, he also replies in corrupted upon receiving an item, as well as responding to gift cards sent to him. Aside from fighting AIDA, he presumably spends time in cyberspace, waiting until prompt into action. History thumb|Azure Kite as seen in Roots. .hack//Roots During Roots, Azure Kite appeared sometime after the release of the seal on located on Ovan’s left arm. Soon after his disappearance from system administrators, Azure Kite began tracking him. While pursing Ovan, he traveled through the Hulle Granz Cathedral where Shino fell comatose. Arriving the within the aftermath of the situation, he left the cathedral unknowingly watched by Haseo as he departed, whom afterwards took the assumptive that Azure Kite was at fault. Resuming the search he was evaded once more, encountering Phyllo located within an area Ovan had recently passed through. After the incident, he finally encountered Ovan within The Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon where battle between the two ensued; another character, Midori, witnessed this fight. The attempt against Ovan failed and the situation calmed as both seemly vanished. Upon returning to The World, he redirected his attention towards Midori, who also defied system parameters, and stood out as Ovan's trail weakened, fortunately for Midori she escaped. Afterwards Azure Kite reappears in the cathedral where he meets Haseo whom rushes into battle with him. Bordering Haseo’s defeat Ovan arrives within the area redirecting Azure Kite's attention. Utilizing the bracelet’s power, Azure Kite attempts to data drain Ovan however, the attack strikes Haseo, unknowingly portraying a shield. The only known players to witness the event are Ovan and Saburo who watched from afar. He later reappears at alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, preparing yet another for attack on Ovan. .hack//CELL thumb|left|The Azure Flame God .hack//G.U. Games At the beginning of the game, Azure Kite fights against Haseo, and reformats his character by data draining him. Evidence from Yata shows that Azure Kite can move freely throughout The World R:2 without the use of Chaos Gates. At the end of Rebirth, Haseo confronts him in a strange room on "the other side" of the Morrigu Barrow Wall (a room that exists outside of the areas created and observable by the system administrators). In the next-to-last fight, Azure Kite is nearly defeated by Haseo, Kuhn, and Pi, but uses Drain Heart on the field and recovers. He then transforms into the Azure Flame God, a form very similar to an Avatar, and battles Avatar Skeith, but loses. Azure Kite turns back to normal, and crumbles. Starting with his face coming off, revealing azure colored data. Throughout the majority of .hack//G.U. vol. 2, Azure Kite is inactive and recuperating within his coffin-like structure from the injuries he sustained in volume 1. He appears at various points, but only with Azure Balmung and Azure Orca guarding him. He appears with his allies while they defeat the AIDA on the mirror server, and later during Haseo's battle against Sirius. Near the end of the game, he is freed and the Azure Knights mobilize to, seemingly, aid Haseo's party in their battle against Sakaki, but are halted by Ovan in front of the Sign leading to Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. Ovan unlocks the barrel on his arm, and the scene cuts. Azure Kite's severed arm is later thrown in front of Haseo as a "gift" by Ovan, when he reveals himself as the 'true Tri-Edge.' Azure Kite quickly heals however, and, with the rest of the Knights, finishes off Sakaki after he falls through Avatar Space into an Outer Dungeon. Later, when Haseo, Yata, and Aina attempt to contact Aura at Hulle Granz Cathedral, the Knights appear and intervene. However, after a brief skirmish in which Haseo discovers that Azure Kite is more or less invincible, Aura inhabits Aina's PC and orders the knights to stand down. Azure Kite hands over his weapons, the Empty Skies, to Haseo and leaves. After clearing the game, Aura sends an e-mail to Haseo with the Three Azure Knights' member addresses. thumb|Azure Kite in GU+ .hack//GU+ After recieving an e-mail from Ovan, Haseo goes to the Hulle Granz Cathedral, and confronts Azure Kite. The vengeful Adept Rogue is easily defeated, however, and is Data Drained, bringing him from Level 133 to Level 1 and removing all of his equipment. .hack//G.U. Returner Azure Kite briefly appears at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. Trivia thumb|The Azure-like Kite from LotT *A version of Kite resembling Azure Kite was featured in a three page preview comic of G.U. in the .hack//Legend of the Twilight manga. *The distinctive Dual Swords wielded by Azure Kite are named "Empty Skies." *The armor Azure Kite and his teammates wear is the "Empty Demon Suit" and the accessory they equip is "Empty Eye of Sin." Interestingly, neither he nor either of his teammates will equip any other weapons or accessories, likely due them not (technically) being members of any character class. *When in his Azure Flame God form, Azure Kite uses moves called "Azure Tiger Claws" and "Azure Wildflower." These moves are similar to attack skills used by Kite in the original games, only without the word Azure. *The giant arc hovering behind Azure Kite while he's the 'Azure Flame God' is formed the same way as the mark on 'Kite's' hat. In addition the "coffin" he appears in following his defeat forms the same symbol. *Both Azure Kite's English and Japanese voice actors also did the voice of Kite. *The enigmatic Azure Kite is 5'7" (170 cm) tall. *Unlike the other two knights. Kite will not say the name of the Arts he is using when using it, rather he yells an attack cry. *He will also reply in corrupted text when sent a Greeting Card. When sent the Hobbies Greeting card, he will reply with "...S%^&er", which may be a nod to the original Kite's player's love for Soccer. *When fighting Azure Kite for the second time, he uses a move that resembles Staccatto from the original games. *The “W” upon on Azure Flames hats; makes two other appearances, via Kite during the last chapter of .hack//XXXX and the character model of Kite from .hack//LINK. category: CELL Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades Es:Azure Kite